


The Demon's Plaything

by my1alias



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (thanks to husband for that tag), Actual established relationship, Aftercare, Aziraphale has a vulva, Caning, Come Dump, Crowley has a hemipenes, Double Penetration, Forced Come Swallowing, Forced Voyeurism, Implied Gangbang, Implied Torture, M/M, Mating Plug, Multiple cocks, Other, Paddling, Prehensile Penis, Spanking, Use of Safe Word, absolute filth, aziraphale has a penis, consent given, crop use, forced Effort, forced body modification, forced self-fucking, forced self-stimulation, implied exhibitionism, implied strangers, invisible bondage, one step away from tentacle porn, talk of pet play, unusual sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley roleplay the angel's capture and subsequent torment at the hands of the demon.Please read the tags. This is the filthiest smut I've ever written.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127





	1. The Set-up

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks go out to my betas: [GayDemonicDisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge), [CousinSerena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/pseuds/CousinSerena), [grayscaleTestimony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscaleTestimony/pseuds/grayscaleTestimony), and my husband (no account). Thank you for all your help with this.
> 
> Please, please, read the tags before reading this. Yes, there are spoilers, but I'd rather spoil you than have your mental health be affected by something you don't want to read.

Crowley stalked into the chamber, the unpleasant grimy grey walls a stark contrast to the beige angel, unmoving, in the centre.

“Ssso Hell has finally captured an angel." The snake demon stepped in front of the angel and flicked a finger, forcing the angel's chin up without touching him. "And I have the privilege of  _ breaking _ you," he spat in his face.

The angel stared impassively at a spot over Crowley's left shoulder, completely ignoring the demon.

"This is going to be ssso much fun." Crowley traced one clawed finger along his foe's cheekbone, leaving a faint white line in its wake. "Are you brittle, or are you flexsssible?" His finger trailed down, cutting through the simple white dress shirt from collarbone to navel and exposing creamy white skin. Moving back up, he circled around the pink areola, making it draw up into a sharp peak. "Ssso responsssive," he cooed before waving a hand, and the angel's clothes disappeared.

The angel flinched and tried to move his hands to cover himself, but was held fast by unseen chains. A deep flush rose in his cheeks.

"Isssn't  _ that _ interesssting." Crowley circled around his invisibly bound prey. "It appearsss you've gone a bit  _ native _ , a bit too much like the disssgusssting humansss."

The sibilant ‘s’ trickled down Aziraphale's skin like water, goosebumps following in its wake.

"What elssse have you picked up from them? Enjoyment of food and wine? Pleasuresss of the fleshhhh?"

Aziraphale's flush deepened.

"Ooooh I've hit a nerve. Perfect." A snap and two cameras popped into existence. "These are linked directly to all of Heaven and Hell'sss vid-ssscreensss. Everyone will be able to sssee me take you apart." A screen popped into existence on one wall, Aziraphale's front and back visible on each half of the screen. "And look! You can watch yourssself too! We're going to ssstart with ssself pleasure. You're going to give them a show they're never going to forget."

~*~ ~*~

_ A few days ago _

Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale's chest hair, avoiding direct contact with his reddened nipples. "Are there any other fantasies that you have that we haven't checked off the list yet?" he asked.

Aziraphale blushed.

"Oh there is!" Crowley popped up onto an elbow to see Aziraphale's face better. "Do tell! Must be a doozy if you've kept quiet about it this long."

"I've had this fantasy…" Aziraphale stumbled over his thoughts, never having voiced this desire made it all the more difficult to talk about it with his lover. "We don't know each other. I've been captured by Hell and put in a dungeon to be tormented, and you are put in charge of me. I w-want to be—" Aziraphale cut himself off, biting his lip.

"You want to be put on display?" Crowley guessed.

"Well yes, but more than that. Humiliated, used, pushed to my limits." Aziraphale realized he was getting hard again, just from thinking about the scene.

Crowley looked thoughtful. "In other words, no check-ins. I trust you to use your safe word if I go too far, And your slow down word if you need a break."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Aziraphale nodded eagerly. "You'll do it?"

"Of course, Angel. You know I'd do anything for you." Crowley bent to kiss him. "Now when you say 'used', do you mean by multiple cocks?"

~*~ ~*~

_ Present day _

Crowley clapped his hands loudly, making Aziraphale startle. He grinned and set to work adjusting the angel's position, reclining him in mid-air, legs spread wide, with a good view of the big TV. "Now, let'sss sssee what you've got to work with," he said, walking around the angel to stand in between his legs. "Tsssk tsssk. You're not making this easssy on yourself at all, are you? I think a vulva will suit you nicccely."

Crowley pressed and molded the Effortless pelvis in front of him, morphing it as he pleased. "Plump lipssss and a fat clit full of nerve endingssss, an extra-sssensssitive g-spot, and you'll like thisss… I've added extra Ssskene's glands, ssso you'll really gush when you cum!" Crowley examined his work and nodded in satisfaction. "Don't sssay I never did anything niccce for you."

He moved out of the way and signaled to the cameras to move closer; one on the angel's face and one on his brand new cunt. "You may ssstart with one hand. Give us all a show, angel," said Crowley with a wicked grin. "I'll jussst be sssitting over here, taking notesss about how bessst to torture you. When you're done giving yourssself pleasure, I can really get to work."

"And if I say no?" Aziraphale asked.

Crowley grinned. "Then I ssstart my work early."

Aziraphale swallowed hard. His right hand was free, but his left was still held fast. He moved down and traced his new clit, gasping at its sensitivity.

"Ssstraight for the goodsss, no foreplay," Crowley said, making a note on a pad of paper. "Go on," he said, frowning as he realized that the angel had stopped moving. "Are you ready for your torture already?"

Aziraphale shook his head and tried to focus on his task, tried to ignore the cameras and the image of his pussy on the giant screen just beyond his feet. It was already starting to glisten golden with angelic come at the opening, and he swiped through the juices with two fingers before circling them around the thick little button of nerves at the apex of his vulva. Each pass over the hood made his hips want to buck upwards into the pressure, but they were held fast by demonic means. His breath started coming heavier and faster as he worked himself up to a climax, half expecting the demon to force him to stop just before he reached the peak of his satisfaction.

But the order to stop never came. Aziraphale cried out wordlessly as his orgasm crashed around him, his fingers slowly coming to a stop on his now fully engorged clit.

"I am going to control your other hand now." Crowley stood up and moved to Aziraphale's side, just out of view of the cameras. "They are going to think you are so disssgussstingly filthy," he said, his demonic force moving Aziraphale's other hand, making his fingers slide into his vagina one at a time, each coming out dripping with golden juices. "Sssso much cum from one tiny little orgasm!" Crowley sounded delighted. "And you are going to sssavour it."

"What?" said Aziraphale, startled, but his mouth was quickly stuffed with his fingers, the tart sweetness of his juices bursting on his tongue. He moaned at the flavour, eyes rolling back in his head, forgetting where he was and who he was with for a moment.

"You really  _ do _ like it!" Crowley's surprise filtered through to the angel's blissed out brain. "Sssuch a depraved angel, enjoying his own cum. If you like it so much, might as well have sssome more!"

Aziraphale barely registered that his fingers were gone from his mouth before three of them were stuffed up inside of his cunt, curling inside of him to press on his g-spot. He gasped, and the hand not controlled by the demon twitched over his clit, drawing a second wave of pleasure closer.

"Good angel," purred Crowley, moving the dripping hand back up to the angel's mouth, which greedily opened for its treat. "Keep your juicccesss flowing."

Aziraphale lapped greedily at the fingers in his mouth, vagina clenching on air as he rocketed higher and higher.

"Sssuch a hedonissstic little angel you are," Crowley said admiringly. The fingers plunged deep again, making Aziraphale shout as he came, walls fluttering around the thick intrusion. "If you take my cock as well as you take your fingersss, I might jussst keep you as my pet." The fingers were back in Aziraphale's mouth now. "Keep you naked, primed and ready to take me whenever I wish. When I go to meetingsss with other demonsss, I'll lead you down the hallways, naked but for my leash, and you can keep my cock warm for me while I sssuffer through interminable meeting after meeting—"

Aziraphale cried out as a gush of golden fluid exploded from his cunt, splashing the camera, TV, floor, and wall with its ferocity. His hand dropped from his clit, over-sensitive and throbbing.

"I'm disssappointed in you." Crowley frowned. "I wanted you to catch sssome of that to ssslurp it off your fingersss. I guessss you'll just have to clean it off with your tongue."

Aziraphale felt the room spin as Crowley manipulated the demonic forces holding him again, and suddenly he was on his belly in mid-air, face very close to the camera.

"Lick it clean," ordered Crowley, and Aziraphale obediently stuck his tongue out to clean the lens and front of the camera of his squirting juices. Once that was done, Crowley moved him to the TV. His dripping golden vulva took up half the screen, and his face burned as he remembered who was watching him do this - all the angels of Heaven and all the demons of Hell. But again, his little pink tongue lapped up all the fluid until it was clean.

"I'll get rid of the messss on the floor and wall for you," said Crowley, snapping his fingers to clear them.

"Thank you," responded Aziraphale immediately, honestly grateful that he wouldn't have to lick the grimy concrete.

"A wassste of good cum, though. I think we need an easier way of collecting it." Crowley flipped him over onto his back again. He moved between Aziraphale's legs, pinched his swollen clit between two fingers, and started to pull it.

Aziraphale howled and sobbed, trying to twist his hips away, the pain-pleasure just this side of torturous as his clit grew in length and girth until Crowley decided the angel's new penis was long enough. Soft, it hung down in between his arse cheeks, over his slick vulva.

Panting heavily, Aziraphale waited, eyes closed, for what would happen next.

"You know," Crowley mused. "In thisss configuration, you could actually fuck yourssself."

Aziraphale's eyes flew open and he whimpered.

Crowley angled the flaccid penis so it brushed over the angel's vaginal opening, coating the tip with come. "It would be so  _ easy _ to just… sssslip it in," he said, actions following along with his words. "And now that it's in, it would be a shame not to see how far in it can get. Ooooh, look at that, you're getting turned on by yourssself!" Crowley chuckled as the organ started swelling to life. "Keep your cock inssside you until you cum, and you'll get a reward. Let it fall out, and you'll be punished. Clench down now." He gave the overly long, now hard cock a stroke with one finger, and chuckled again when it twitched. "Oh, I'm sssorry, I'm blocking the view of your cunt ssswallowing down your cock. Please, look your fill. I'm sure the angelsss and demonsss are enjoying it, but maybe not as much as you are."

Gasping for breath, Aziraphale clenched his pelvic muscles, trying to keep the hardening cock inside himself, despite it wanting to spring out and stick straight up against his belly. His arousal was dripping freely between his arse cheeks, making it even harder to keep a grip on his slippery cock. The twitching of his new penis kept distracting him, and the new exercise that his pelvic muscles were doing was exhausting. Each time he noticed that his muscles were relaxing, he had to clench all the harder, sending ripples of pleasure throughout his corporation.

But even so, he could see on the TV that he was losing. His cock was slowly slipping out of his cunt. He choked back a plea to Crowley to push it back in, not wanting to give the demon the satisfaction of denying him the thing he wanted. His hands were detained at his sides again, not able to help him in any way.

Crowley watched, amused at the despair visible on Aziraphale's face as his cock slid bit by bit out of his body. He snapped his fingers, and a table appeared behind Aziraphale. Another snap, and it filled with implements. "Looksss like you're going to be punished. Just a bit more to go and you'll no longer be filled by a cock. Don't worry, you'll be filled by another one sssoon enough," Crowley sneered. "After your punishment. Ssso come on, let your cock go. It's obviousssly not good enough for the job."

Aziraphale shook his head mutely, tears at the corners of his eyes, as he desperately clenched down on the head of his cock.

"Tell you what," said Crowley. "If you let go of your cock before I count to five, I'll ssstick sssomething in you to clench down on while you're being punished. One, two, three, four, there you go."

Aziraphale cried out as his long cock slapped wetly across his belly, cunt clenching on air.


	2. The Punishment

"Look how wet you are! Positively dripping!" Crowley flipped Aziraphale onto his belly again, hips higher than the angel's head, face close to the TV for a close up view. He swiped a finger over the exposed plump lips, gathering the golden juices. "You are absssolutely filthy."

Crowley manifested a curious set of four balls joined together by string. Each ball was six centimetres in diameter, and each length of string was twice that. "These, my hedonissstic little angel, will go inssside your thirsssty quim. Each one cyclesss through four different sssettings; warming, vibrating, cooling, and pulsssing."

He pressed the first one against Aziraphale's wet flesh until it was sucked inside his body. "They're attached together ssso that if one falls out, the weight of it pullsss the othersss out. In other wordsss, you really don't want to let go of thessse," Crowley added conversationally. He pressed the second ball into his body with a wet sucking sound. The dull thunk of it hitting the first one made him smile. "Two more to go!" he said cheerfully. He brought the third up to his opening. "Jussst think of how full you're going to feel with thessse rolling around inssside you, pressssing on your g-spot. Every quiver of your arssse as I smack it will make them jolt against each other."

The third popped in, and Aziraphale sucked in a breath. The balls were pressing heavily against his insides. He didn't feel any warmth or vibrations, so he suspected they hadn't been turned on yet, but just having the weight of them inside him was enough to drive him to the edge. The fourth was being teased around his entrance before finally being pressed inside, stretching him open until it slid past the ring of muscle. A snap, and the balls came to life inside of him. Aziraphale shouted at the sensation, tried to thrash—the demonic spells held him firmly in place—and gasped out "Rome!"

Immediately, the balls ceased.

"I've changed my mind. Your arsssehole isn't getting any attention at all. I'm going to move one," Crowley paused for a moment, watching Aziraphale closely, "no, two."

Aziraphale released the breath he was holding to signal his acceptance of the change of scene, and Crowley continued. There was a tug and the first ball popped free; a second tug and Aziraphale shook with his orgasm as the second ball was released.

"Tsssk, tsssk," scolded Crowley. "You are making such a messss." Demonic energy swirled in the air yet again as a strange apparatus hooked up to the head of Aziraphale's cock. "There. Now, when I'm finished wringing every drop of pleasure from you, you'll be able to drink it all and fill your belly. Isn't that niccce of me?"

"Thank you, Crowley," Aziraphale responded obediently. A fresh surge of arousal filled the air.

"Now, let's get thessse back inssside you so we can get on with your punishment!" Crowley adjusted the position of the angel's legs, bringing his knees to his armpits and stretching his arse obscenely. "You're so flexible! Isn't it niccce not to have to worry about gravity or a bed? You can be folded in half and not get sssquished into a pillow."

A demonic miracle, and Aziraphale felt lube coat the pucker of his arse. He relaxed as much as he could in preparation for the first breach, eyes rolling back inside his head at how good the ball felt pressing, pressing, pressing, until pop! and it was in.

"You took that ssso well. Your arssse was made to be fucked. Look at that greedy little hole, just begging to be filled."

Aziraphale obediently watched the screen, the pucker squeezing and relaxing as he flexed his pelvic muscles to keep the balls inside his cunt.

"After your punishment, I'm sure we'll find something to put in it too," Crowley chuckled darkly, the final ball pressing against and then into the angel's body. "I've got a lot of ideasss, and what are you here for if not to help me tessst them?" He chuckled again. "The othersss watching might enjoy sssome new tricksss, too."

The balls sprang to life again, this time bearably, and completely distracted Aziraphale from Crowley's actions behind him and the thought of his audience. A _swish-crack_ echoed through the air followed by a burning pain across his left arsecheek had him drawing in a sharp breath.

“One for each ssside and one in the middle for each implement,” Crowley informed him casually, striking him across his right cheek and leaving a shining red hand print behind.

“ _Middle_?” squeaked Aziraphale, right before one last smack directly over his vulva had him crying out and coming, his cock spurting gold out into the receptacle.

“Do you think you’ll cum on every third ssstrike?” Crowley asked, amused, as he picked up a paddle.

Aziraphale shivered, watching on the TV as Crowley adjusted the cameras—now three, one was a close up of his face, one centered on his bobbing cock, and one aimed at his arse and vulva—and tipped the angel’s arse up to expose more of his vulva between his bent legs.

“You are really getting off on thisss, aren’t you?” sneered Crowley, rubbing the edge of the paddle in between puffy pink lips, making a squelching noise. “What do you think your bossssesss think of you now? Their perfect Princccipality getting off on sssexual torture and humiliation?” The paddle flashed in the air and smacked his reddening backside twice.

Aziraphale tensed, waiting for the strike across his pussy.

“I’m waiting,” demanded Crowley impatiently.

“Oh!” Aziraphale wracked his brain trying to come up with any thoughts other than _more, fuck, please_. “They would be shocked.”

Crowley grinned. “You sssound like you don’t care what they think of you. I guessss it wouldn’t matter all that much, sssince you’re going to be ssstuck here with me for the ressst of your missserable life.” The paddle came down hard on his vulva. Crowley raised an eyebrow as the cock twitched, but did not come. “Thisss paddle not up to your ssstandards? That’s alright. I have another.”

He quickly replaced the solid paddle with one with holes in the shape of Crowley’s tattoo. The resultant strikes left imprints of his tattoo on each arsecheek and across the fleshy labia.

“ _Fuck_!” screamed Aziraphale, both at the pain blooming across his skin and at the wave of pleasure coursing through his body as he came again, the golden liquid in the receptacle splashing up the sides.

“Oh you _liked_ that one, didn’t you. I’ll have to remember that. And look”—Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s arse and squeezed it, making the sigil practically glow white—“you’re marked as my pet. Everyone can sssee that you belong to me now.” He released the flesh and grabbed up the next implement. “But I think you might ssstill need the reminder.”

A _swish-thwack_ echoed through the room as the cane came down across the tops of Aziraphale’s sit-spots and vulva.

The angel howled and would have thrashed, if not for the demonic spells holding him in place.

“Two more,” Crowley announced cheerfully. He brought the cane down precisely one centimetre higher than the first lash. The last lash was just as accurately placed and cut across the middle.

Aziraphale’s sobs filled the room as Crowley put the cane away.

“It wouldn’t be a punishment if it didn’t hurt.” Crowley examined the rest of the tools laid out on the table and vanished all but a crop and a switch. “Do you feel you’ve learned your lesssson?”

The angel gulped and got himself under control. “Yes,” he whispered hoarsely.

“What wasss that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Crowley picked up both implements. He pursed his lips thoughtfully. The switch would lay out beautiful red marks across the white skin, but they would mar his sigil. He nodded, deciding against it and it vanished. He made the crop do a fancy spin around his wrist.

“I’ve learned my lesson, Demon.”

“And what lesssson isss that?” The silence stretched on and Crowley shook his head, chuckling darkly. “It ssseemsss you haven’t. The lesssson was ‘I will do as I’m told’. And you—will—do—as—you’re—told—!" He punctuated each word with a strike of the crop on his cunt, alternating sides.

Exhausted from screaming, Aziraphale let his eyes fall closed. His pussy was throbbing from the beating and the balls inside him, and although he had come again, his cock was still rock hard. A demonic assist must be keeping him from going flaccid.

“Very good,” purred Crowley, shifting Aziraphale's position until his feet were on the ground and then stroking one finger along the seam of his vulva. “You didn’t drop the ballsss.” He pulled on the string slightly, the nearest balls sliding halfway out of his vagina and anus before he pushed them back in again, stretching the holes obscenely. He repeated the process twice more until the angel broke.

“Please!” Aziraphale sobbed. “Please!”


	3. Used

“Pleassse what?" Crowley asked, delicately pulling on the string again. He left each ball halfway out, the largest part stretching the openings gaping wide. "Be ssspecific. I want to know exssactly what you want."

Aziraphale shuddered, resisting the urge to clamp down in case he accidentally pushed a ball out, triggering Crowley's wrath. He felt so stretched, but so empty. He blinked, realizing that the balls were no longer active inside him. He hadn't noticed Crowley turn them off.

"Come on angel, ussse your wordsss," Crowley encouraged.

"Please, I feel empty." Aziraphale whimpered.

"Empty is it?" said Crowley thoughtfully. "I think I can find sssomething to fill you up." He conjured a fourth camera and spoke directly into it. "Hear that, my brothersss? The angel feels empty. Want to fill him up? Line up outside the door. Firssst come, firssst ssserved."

Aziraphale's eyes were wide. "That's not what I—"

"Do you hear them out there? Sssoundsss like a whole hoard of demonsss want a tassste of angel fucking. I wonder who will be the firssst to breach your virgin hole? Shall we find out?" Crowley sauntered over to the door, but turned just as he reached it, a demonic grin morphing his face. "No, I've thought of a torture even better." He snapped, and horse blinders appeared on Aziraphale's face.

No matter how he twisted his head, Aziraphale couldn't see anything other than the TV. And since no cameras pointed anywhere than his body, the only part of the demon he'd be able to see would be the cock. The door opened, and he could hear a low murmur.

Crowley was suddenly behind him again. "Allow me to remove thessse for you, brother," he said solicitously, giving Aziraphale only a second to prepare before all four balls were yanked from his body, prompting yet another orgasm.

A bark of laughter met his ears before his hips were roughly grabbed by hands with sharp nails and suddenly his vulva was being probed by a large, sticky cock.

Aziraphale watched in horrified fascination as his pussy stretched to welcome the foreign intrusion. The demon did not take his time, fucking into him hard and fast once the head was past the swollen ring of muscle. His strokes were short, continuously ramming his cervix and barely giving Aziraphale a chance to catch his breath, as the cock inside him was so thick and long that it rubbed along his g-spot with every motion, building the pressure of pleasure until the angel squirted all over the demon's trousers.

The demon roared with laughter, digging his fingernails deeper into Aziraphale's hips and drawing blood in ten crescent moons as he pounded deeper and harder.

At last, with one final thrust, Aziraphale felt the cock inside him twitch and pulse, a wash of come filling him, coating his insides.

The demon panted for a few seconds before pulling out. His footsteps moved to the door and then he was gone.

Aziraphale watched, transfixed, as a long string of grey semen oozed from his opening, trickled over his labia, and dripped to the floor.

"As you can sssee, hisss cunt has been taken, but you can have his arssse firssst, if that pleasssesss you," Crowley was saying, presumably to a new demon.

A grunt, and then big hands were separating his arse cheeks to expose his hole. A thick digit probed into the muscle, spreading the rim wide before snapping it back to normal. Three fingers scooped come out of his vagina and smeared it liberally over the puckered entrance at the back.

Aziraphale barely had the time to mentally prepare before he was being pounded, his arse slapping hard against the pelvis of the demon plowing into him. The angle was designed to hit his prostate—that Crowley had graciously provided him—and Aziraphale sobbed through the orgasm that was wrung from his cock. The relentless attack on his most sensitive spot continued, pushing Aziraphale over the edge two more times before the demon grunted and filled his arse with hot, sticky black come.

"That went well!" came Crowley's altogether too cheerful voice. He bent to examine the damage from demonic fingernails and waved away the injuries. "I hope you're ready for more, because your pussssy doesssn't look full yet." He moved to the door and opened it again. "Next!"

Aziraphale held his breath as he heard a zip being lowered and a slick sound of a fist on a cock.

A thick, prehensile dick petted along his labia, leaving a trail of slime behind, before circling around his gaping and clenching hole. The tapered end slid in, questing further and further inside his body until it hit his cervix. It rubbed over the smooth muscle, almost petting it.

“You can ussse hisss arssse as well, if you’re hoping to fit all your cocks inssside him,” suggested Crowley.

“I can fit them all,” growled a slow, deep voice. “Really stretch this pussy out. Your suggestion works well for my secondary orgasm, though. This angel is quite the willing whore.”

The new demon pressed a new cock into Aziraphale, who watched the TV, eyes wide as more and more cocks were slipped into him, getting thicker and thicker as they neared the base. Aziraphale gasped at the new stretch. His pussy was gaping obscenely, and still the demon pressed forwards. Finally, his hips came into view on screen, and Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief that there were no more. He didn’t think he could take it.

“The angel fits me perfectly when I’m soft,” the demon growled. “Let’s see how well he takes me when I’m hard.”

“What?” squeaked Aziraphale, as he watched the cocks swell inside him, each one thickening within his gaping opening. A distant corner of his mind was aware that Crowley must have moved a camera to get a better angle, as he could see his lips were stretched thin around the massive amount of cocks inside of him.

“Might have to steal this one from you, Crowley.” The demon’s cocks started writhing, twisting against each other. He didn’t thrust, just pulsed his hips a little. “He takes me so well.”

Crowley’s hissing laughter echoed through the room.

Deep grunts replaced the sound, and suddenly the cocks inside him started pulsing stronger, and Aziraphale could feel come squirting against his walls. On the screen, he could see it, green this time, squishing out past his lips to drip down his leg. Then he noticed a new cock appear at the top of the mass still stuffed in his cunt. It appeared to wave at him before it bent and quested along the others, searching for an opening into his pussy. Not finding one, it moved a little higher and dove into his stretched-out arsehole. The new prehensile cock aimed directly for his prostate and rubbed over it hard, wringing a blinding orgasm from him.

Aziraphale blinked the spots from his eyes and stared at the screen in front of him again, awed by the way the single cock was pulsing rhythmically. The mass of cocks in his pussy started writhing again, the sound of squelching loud in the quiet room. Aziraphale bit back a moan, trying to imagine the horrified expression on Gabriel’s face as he watched the same scene that was confronting the bound angel, but it was no use. The assault on both his prostate and G-spot was too much for him, and Aziraphale cried out as he came, transfixed by the gush of intermingling golden and green fluids as the demon came a second time.

The demon pulled out abruptly, leaving Aziraphale’s holes gaping, clenching on nothing, and gushing rivulets of gold-green come.

He chuckled deep in his throat and stuck a finger in Aziraphale’s pussy, pulling it back out positively dripping with a mix of angelic and demonic come. “Any time you get tired of this whore, give me a shout. I’ll gladly take him off your hands.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Crowley drawled. “Thanksss.”

Aziraphale whimpered at that, feeling thoroughly used. And he had no idea how many more demons were going to have a go! He shivered, equally terrified and excited.

"Oh angel, look at your fucked-out cunt," Crowley drawled after the demon had left. "You're posssitively dripping with demonic cum, and yet you're clenching on nothing, sssearching for more!"

Aziraphale watched the camera move closer to his body, focusing on his abused holes. The various colours of come glistened in the stark lighting, shining with a pearly sheen as it oozed slowly from his body. "Is that all you got?" he managed to say, unable to tear his eyes from his overworked cunt and arse.

"Not by a long shot," Crowley hissed. A rasping of scales on the floor accompanied his speech. "You haven't taken  _ me _ yet."

His hips came into view on the camera, and Aziraphale bit his lips to keep the wanton moan from slipping past them. Crowley's lower half had transformed into that of a thick snake, and he was palming at his vent, pushing out two equally long and incredibly thick hemipenes.

"This will work better if you're on your ssside, I think," said Crowley, and Aziraphale found himself rolling under demonic influence, legs tucking up to his belly to keep his vulva exposed. "Oh yesss, this will work very nicccely," hissed Crowley, guiding each hemipene to a hole and pressing in.

Aziraphale throbbed with pleasure, feeling stretched and filled beyond his wildest dreams. "Ooooh God," he whimpered, as Crowley snugged his vent up against his cunt.

"God can't help you. She can't even hear you. Bessst call for me. I'm the only sssssaviour you'll get!" Crowley hissed above him as he started to move.

The bulb on the end of each hemipenes dragged on Aziraphale's spongy inside walls. The soft bristles provided additional stimulation, the added friction stroking Aziraphale to new heights.

"You're ssso fucking wet, angel," gasped Crowley, tail thrashing on the floor as he pistoned his hips. "It's as if you were built to be fucked, made to be used by me. You're coming again, filling the cup to the brim. Can you feel your cum sssloshing around in there? When I've cum deep inside you and left my mating plugsss in you, I'll let you drink it, fill your belly with your own cum."

Aziraphale cried out, delirious with pleasure, and squirted again, his golden juices dripping down Crowley's tail to puddle on the floor.

"I should make you clean me up, too. Put that little pink tongue to ussse." Crowley clenched his teeth, staving off his orgasm; it felt too good to end it so soon. "Next time, I'll let demonsss fuck your faccce as well. Can get two in here at once, maybe even three, filling you from every direction. Really give your throat a workout as some demon shovesss his cock down it, sssquishing your nose to hisss belly. Oh fuck…" he drew a hissing breath in through his teeth, which had sharpened considerably as he lost control over his form. "All the demonsss are going to want angel petsss, once it getsss out how good a fuck you are. I hope the angelsss are learning from thisss little demonssstration." Crowley thrust in one last time, threw his head back, and howled as he emptied himself into Aziraphale's body, pumping him so full of come that it squished out past where they were joined, mixing silver with the gold-green-grey-black that was already coating Aziraphale’s thighs. Panting, he stayed in a little longer, his body working to produce the mucous that would plug up the angel's holes, keeping his come where it belonged.

Finally, he pulled out, transforming his body so that it had two legs again. He staggered a step before roughly detaching the receptacle he had used to catch all of Aziraphale's come. He flipped the angel upright and held it to his lips. "Drink up," he ordered, and when Aziraphale opened his mouth, he tipped the golden contents into his mouth.

Aziraphale swallowed desperately, trying to keep up with the flow pouring into his mouth. He ended up with gold rivulets running out of his mouth and down his chin, dripping into his chest hair.

Crowley vanished the empty cup and regarded the messy angel in front of him. "Filthy. I hope you enjoyed thisss, because it's your new normal. As soon as those plugsss disssolve, I'll open my door ssso even more demonsss can have their way with you," he sneered.

Panting and flushed, Aziraphale gasped out, "Eden!"


	4. After

Immediately, Crowley dropped the facade, the room morphed back into their cozy bedroom, and he caught the angel as the demonic restraints were removed. "Too far?" he asked anxiously, hands gently running over the soft being in his arms.

Aziraphale snuggled into the arms holding him, a thought cleaning the semen and sweat from his skin. "I was desperate to feel your arms around me. I thoroughly enjoyed myself, please don't think I didn't, but the impersonality of the scene was beginning to wear on me."

Nuzzling into the fluffy white hair, Crowley hummed in agreement. "I should have cleaned you up, love. Let me get the rest of it." He moved his hand to the marks on Aziraphale's backside, intent on vanishing any leftover hurt as well as the plugs.

"No!" Aziraphale flushed and squirmed under the intense scrutiny. "Please, leave them a little longer? You were so magnificent."

Crowley grinned cheekily. "I have several fantasies regarding my half-snake form that we can do later, if you enjoyed this that much."

"Yes please!" Aziraphale agreed eagerly, making them both laugh. "I wasn't sure you would be alright showing so much of your demon aspect, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"But now that you know it's on the table, you definitely want more," Crowley added on with a wink. "I'm certainly willing to oblige you." He put one hand over Aziraphale's lower belly and pressed down, feeling the come slosh from the change in pressure. "More than willing," he said with a groan, pressing his lips to Aziraphale's neck.

The angel shivered and pressed harder into Crowley's embrace. "How did you ever think of all those different demonic cocks? The prehensile ones were particularly inspired."

"I could tell you liked that," Crowley replied with a smirk. "But I'd really like to talk about why you called your slow down word with the balls. What happened?"

"It was just a little too much. Pressure, pleasure, I'm not sure, but I couldn't take it. You had the perfect solution, dear." Aziraphale pressed a kiss to the demon's temple.

"I have just one question." Crowley quirked an eyebrow up and manifested a USB key pinched between his finger and thumb. "What would you like to do with the video?"

Aziraphale blinked. "Would it be too much of a bastard move if we sent copies to our former employers?" he teased.

Crowley's jaw dropped.

"I'm kidding! We'll keep it for future inspiration." Aziraphale winked at his husband.

"I love you."

"I know." Aziraphale twinkled.

"Bastard. I should never have shown you those movies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little roleplay. I certainly had fun writing it! It popped into my head one day in November, and wouldn't leave until I had written it down. I only managed to get up the courage to post it now, almost two months later.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [edhelwen1](https://edhelwen1.tumblr.com/) and/or [my1aliasNSFW](https://my1aliasNSFW.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
